The present invention relates to a device for launching a flying structure and more particularly to a glider launcher having a pivoting joint which allows the launcher to attach to the glider during launch and release from the glider subsequent to launch.
Adults and children alike have been fascinated by flying objects such as airplanes and gliders. Flying gliders are well known in the art and have been made of a variety of materials such as paper, cardboard, balsa wood, plastic, and Styrofoam. Gliders have generally had a body section, a nose, wings, and a tail structure. The tail structure of a glider often includes one or more fins or rudders and a gripping area to be used to hold the glider as it is launched into flight.
While no doubt initial gliders were launched by being manually thrown or dropped from some high position, various types of launchers have been developed. Perhaps the most pervasive type of glider launcher is the use of an elongated elastic cord or spring tied to some stationary object. This involves drawing the glider rearwardly away from the stationary object such that compression force is generated within the elastic cord or spring. When the glider is released the engagement of the elastic cord or spring propels the glider forwardly with sufficient speed to launch its flight.
A stick with a rubber band connected to one end has also been used to launch flying gliders. The stick is held in one hand and is raised upwardly, the elastic cord is connected to a hook on the glider and the tail section of the glider is grasped and pulled to stretch the cord. When the tail section is released the compression force stored in the cord propels the glider into flight. This technique often results in the glider colliding with the stick or colliding with the hand of the operator holding the stick, causing the launch to be unsuccessful.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,270 sets forth an airplane having an attachment member extending from the undersurface of the airplane body. The attachment member having a hook and clasp attached at its end for receiving an elastic cord. The elastic cord slides off of the hook once the cord is slackened subsequent to launch. This design requires a cumbersome landing member to be permanently attached to the airplane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,930 sets forth an airplane launcher having a launch platform for supporting two airplanes each of which include a member extending downwardly from the body of the plane to receive the elastic cord. The platform includes an apparatus for restraining the airplane in a cocked position after the airplane is drawn against the resilient force of the elastic cord. A trigger mechanism releases the airplane and launches it in a manner resembling the catapult of an aircraft carrier. This design requires a landing member to be permanently attached to the airplane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,412 sets forth a glider having an outwardly extending member built into the undersurface of the glider which receives an elastic cord. This member is shaped to engage the cord in the rearward direction and release it in the forward direction. The elastic cord is supported by a fork-like handle similar to a sling shot. This design requires a landing member to be permanently attached to the airplane.
Flying structures without a power source must be lightweight in order to fly. Each launching technique mentioned above requires the body of the flying structure itself to be altered with additional components for engaging the elastic cord. This addition to the body of the airplane or glider increases the weight of the structure and causes a reduction in speed as well as potential flying distance. These additional components also detract from the aesthetic appearance of the flying structure.
A prior art launching design that seeks to avoid the attachment of additional components to the flying structure is the simple drilling of a hole into the nose of the flying structure. An elastic cord is then attached to the flying structure using a hook. The elastic cord is then placed under tension as described above to launch the flying structure.
When the elastic cord is attached directly to the flying structure, the body of the flying structure is placed under stress during a launch. The physical integrity of the airplane or glider is weakened during every launch. Various types of flying structures are not capable of withstanding these forces placed upon them during launch. For example, a Styrofoam glider requires a plywood attachment to its undersurface in order to be launched in such a manner. The addition of plywood to the body of the Styrofoam glider reduces the flight characteristics of the glider and results in an unaesthetic view of the glider.
The present invention provides for a compact and easy to use launcher that efficiently launches a flying structure without any modification to the flying structure being launched.